


Death Walks

by tigereyes45



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: After a battle for Lothal Ezra had been reported as missing in action. Sabine Wren has woken up expecting him to be back only to be greeted by the distressing news. She sets out to find him and tell him what she had discovered when the battle was over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request by anonymous on tumblr.

Sabine felt true fear for the second time in the span of not even twenty four hours. Ezra was missing, the rebels had defended Lothal, but Ezra’s foot mission was of uncertain status. He was currently MIA as he had not reported to the rebels since the start of the battle. That was a day and a half ago. Sabine began her search as soon as Hera and her had found out.

Now more than ever she needed to get to Bridger. Kanan and the others offered their help, of course, but the rebels could not let them all go at once. So the others were taking every free opportunity they had to search. In that span they had covered the entirety of the main city, including the spots Ezra favored hiding in. All of them held no trace of the missing member of the ghost crew.

So Sabine was now heading to the next best place. Kanan had already given her the coordinates and she memorized the instructions back on the ship. Lothal’s Jedi temple was the only option she had left. Sabine knew the rules of the temple. It could only be accessed by a Jedi and their Padawan. Needing two Jedi to access the temple. Sabine clung to the hope that if Ezra was at the temple he would not be on the inside. If Kanan hadn’t been with him then there was no way for him to even get into the temple that was buried underground.

Sabine slammed on the breaks as the top if the temple comes into sight. Landing perfectly, Sabine was off as soon as her feet hit the ground. She had to find Ezra. He couldn’t just disappear on her. Not after they had gone through so much. As she scouted out the sand for any sign of him, Sabine used her jetpack to eventually carry her to the top of the temple.

The night was creeping its way through the sky above. When the moon’s light finally revealed what she had been missing all day. In the light of the moon lay a lone helmet in the sand. Sabine slid down the temple. Her feet land at an odd angle so she spins at the bottom of the temple to help herself stand up easier.

With one look at the helmet she knew, it was Ezra’s. A panic call later and Kanan was on the way. Sabine held onto the helmet as she continues searching for another way into the temple. If the Padawan was trapped underneath, he may not be able to feel Kanan. So the two may not be able to lift the temple. She needed another way in.

When Kanan arrived Sabine was setting up the only explosives she had brought with her. He would not approve, but Sabine had to get into the temple somehow. There was more at stake then Kanan knew. She tied them down as Kanan calls out to her.

“Sabine! What are you doing?”

“I’m preparing an extra door, just in case you can’t this up.”

“Explosives?” Kanan crosses his arms as the Mandalorian flies down.

“Yes.” Sabine was determined. Kanan would not be able to stop her. Still the man tried.

“Sabine this is history,”

“Ezra is probably trapped inside.” She interrupts.

Kanan sighs before stroking his chin. “Sabine, listen. I know you want him back safe, but there is a way to do it without destroying one of the last stands of an ancient culture.” Sabine wants to point out how that culture is gone. That only Kanan still practices the true ways of the Jedi. Even Ezra did not adhere to all of the Jedis’ rules. Sabine remains quiet as she tightly holds the detonator. 

“Let me try first.” Kanan pleaed resting a hand on Sabine’s shoulder.

She pulled away and the Jedi goes rigid. Thinking he was offended that she would pull away from him Sabine hung her head. As she was about to agree Kanan asks her a question instead.“Sabine, are you,”

“Two or three weeks maybe. I took a test after the battle.”

Kanan coughed to clear his throat. His face was tinted a slight shade of pink. “Right, I will see if I can sense him.”

Sabine felt grateful that she did not have to have a discussion with Kanan over it. When she found out for herself the first person she had sought out was Hera. The woman had been understanding and supportive. It was upsetting for Sabine to then hear the news that Ezra was missing. Still as much as Kanan was a father figure to her (just as Hera had become sort of a surrogate mother to the Mandalorian), Sabine did not want to have an awkward version of the talk she already had with Hera.

Or the talk of if she should stay with the rebels.

“He is down there.” Kanan grunted as he held his hands out. “Conscious too. I’m not sure if he’ll understand but I am going to try and use the force to connect with him. If he is well then perhaps he can focus enough to lift the temple.”

Sabine watched the Jedi master as he manipulated the force. It often looked just like he and Ezra were just standing as they connected to the force, but she knew there was more to it. Ezra often talked to her during the nights neither could sleep about the force, the Jedi, and especially Kanan. The crew may have felt like a second family to Sabine. Yet to Ezra, they were the only family he had left.

When the temple began to lift up, Sabine jumped back. She had never seen this happen before. Kanan’s description of the temple had not been enough. As Sabine watched the temple rise, hope filled her as well as awe. There was a dark force around the temple that she could feel, but it was beautiful. When the temple could not elevate any higher, it came to a halt with a loud crashing sound as if parts of it had broken. Yet she spied no damage as Kanan motions for her to follow him in.

“Stay close.” Kanan ordered and Sabine listened. With cautious steps the two traveled down into the depths of the temple.

The inside was grim looking. It was dark and filled with almost no light. Even being blind, Kanan led the way without guiding them into any wall or broken statues scattered throughout it. As they travel inward Sabine could feel goosebumps forming on her skin. There was something evil about a place that was meant to be a home for the supposed goodwill Jedi.

“Ka-ah-nan?” Sabine heard him before she saw him.

“Ezra!” The shout was Kanan’s not her own. For Sabine found herself speechless as she saw the burnt and broken form of Ezra. His saber arm was burnt to a black crisp. There was still smoke rising from it. His hair stood on ends even as his body was lying flat on the ground. As if he was filled with static, no electricity. Sabine rushed over to his side, dropping herself beside him. His face held scars that had never been there before. One of his feet were sliced off and his pants were burnt almost completely black.

“Bine.” Ezra smiled at them. Suddenly his scarred face falls. “Go. You have too.” Ezra informed them.

“Ezra, what happened?” Kanan asked from right behind Sabine.

“There was a sith. He wore black armor.” Ezra coughed. His voice grows hoarser. “Followed him here. Ka-na, h-he could lift the temple. A-a-all on h-ii-s own.”

“It’s okay Ezra. You can tell us all bout him later. We have to get you out of here.” Sabine insisted. She looks over him trying to figure out a way she could carry him without causing him harm.

“Go.” Ezra inists. “I-i can’t,”

“He is fading.” Kanan informs her. “If we stay much longer we will be trapped down here forever. We have to leave Sabine.”

“Not without him!” Sabine declares as she wraps her arms under Ezra’s back and legs. He winces as Sabine lifts him.

“N-no. Go.” Ezra’s voice growed quieter as he pleaded for them to flee. The temple began to shake.

“We have to hurry. Here, give him to me.” Kanan takes Ezra from Sabine. The two run as quickly as possible as everything began to shake, and fall apart around them.

“Stay awake Ezra.” Sabine begs him as her eyes grew wet. As the door appears in their sight it is slowly shrinking.

“Go first!” Kanan orders Sabine. She did not want to, but Kanan would not argue right now. So Sabine turns on her jetpack and takes off towards the door.  Once she was through she pushed up on the door, as if that could keep the whole temple from falling. Sabine understood it would be no good but she had to do something.

The door was almost closed as Kanan jumps through it with Ezra’s body. As the master stands Sabine calls out to them. Ezra was unresponsive.

Sabine could not keep her eyes dry even in the desert heat. “Ezra.” Her voice sounded soft as he she reached for her lover. Kanan held him close to his chest, as Sabine grabbed Ezra’s unburnt hand. “Ezra?”

“S-sorry, Sab,” His voice fell off, and Sabine’s clutches his hand tightly within her own.

“Ezra you can’t die. You are going to be fine. We’re getting you back to the others and to a doctor. You’ll survive.”

“I’m ha-pp.” Ezra tries to lean over to Sabine. She walked closer but still his lips could not reach her before his eyes closed forever.

“Bridger? Ezra!” Sabine let’s go of his hand.

Kanan’s shoulders shake as he tries to speak. “I’m sorry Sabine.”

“No he can’t die! Ezra I’m pregnant!” Sabine yells at the top of her lungs as if the body could still hear her words. Kanan moves Ezra’s body so he could hold with one arm still. With his now free one he pulled Sabine close to hm.

“Go ahead and cry.” He gave her permission but she had not been waiting for it. Sabine clung to Kanan’s shirt as she cried out her pain, her worries, her worst nightmare coming true.

“He can’t die.” Sabine repeated again and again.

Kanan could not offer any true words of condolences as he held two of the people he wanted to protect the most in the entire world. He had failed as a teacher, and a guardian. “Sabine, we’ll help you.” Kanan promised as if that would make up for today. It wouldn’t, he knew that. Still he promised her all the help in the world that he could give. “Hera, Zeb, and I. We’ll do anything for you two.” Whether if Sabine heard him or not he doesn’t know for the young woman’s wails were steadily growing louder. They sat in the desert like that for a long while before making it back home. It felt a lot less like home afterwards.


	2. Guilt, Fire, Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone actually requested a continuation of this story, so here is chapter two.

When Kanan and Sabine arrive back at the base everyone could tell they were not in the mood to talk. Kanan walks Sabine the rest of the way to her room. Looking around Kanan realizes what he hadn’t before. Ezra’s presence was every in the room. The last traces of his How long have they been staying in here together? Kanan wonders quietly in his thoughts. Now was not the time for the questions he should have known to ask sooner.

Once Sabine was settled into her room Kanan left her alone so the young woman could mourn in peace. Kanan remembered the days after his master died at the hands of their allied clones. All the anger and sadness he had felt. The empire’s dogs had taken away his master, and now something even more powerful had taken away Ezra. He had to find Hera and the others. It was time to deliver the bad news.

When Sabine finally felt strong enough to leave her room she finds herself in a very quiet base. Instead of people bustling around to do their jobs, there were only a few lingering souls out of their rooms. A sign that it was very late to Sabine. Making her way to the ghost the young woman was surprised to find her other allies were there instead of their rooms. Sitting in the back of a crate, staring at the ground, was Zeb. Hands crossed over each other, his eyes large and focused. On what Sabine could not tell, for she saw nothing there.

She remains still at the entrance of the ship. Not wanting to move in case it freed Zeb from his almost trance-like state. He could be sleeping, she considers. With eyes open and body still, it may just be the closest thing he had had to sleep in days. When Hera came from the front of ghost she broke his trance.

“Sabine!” The twi’lek called out to her as if she was a rare sight instead of a member of their crew.

Zeb woke from his state with a jump and a yell. On his feet, in moments the veteran caught sight of Sabine and his mouth fell open. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. Trying to find words to speak, Sabine thought he looked like a fish trying to gasp for air.

“I’m sorry Sabine,” Hera spoke as she passed by the frozen Zeb. The pilot was quick to offer Sabine solace within her arms as they wrap around. Hera was warm, and Sabine had felt frozen within that room.

“You couldn’t have done anything.” Sabine reminds her. She wants to tell Hera how none of them could have done anything, how she had nothing to apologize for because Sabine knew the loss of Ezra hurt everyone, but she doesn’t speak as Hera pulls her into an even tighter grip. Hera apparently knew better than to give the usual words of comfort. How he would be remembered and loved. That Ezra’s sacrifice was for the greater good or even that he was better off now. Finally freed from this life full of strife and obstacles.

That was what Sabine expected to hear as she came out of her dark, depressing cave. Being held by Hera was better.

“S-so, kid, uh I mean Sabine.” Zeb scratches the back of his neck. “Uh, sorry, ‘bout Ezra, um.” His eyes fall to stare at the floor again as his ears flatten. “What, are you gonna do?” He waves his hand as if it could summon the words he searched for.

“We are going to win.” Sabine declared. “Together.” Determination fills her red, puffy eyes.

Hera and Zeb share a look as if to make sure they agreed. It was obvious, neither thought it would be wise to allow Sabine to keep fighting, but they could not stop her. She had been with this rebellion for too long, she had lost too much to not continue. Sabine would fight, she would win, and make sure their child was safe and could grow up in a better world.   
“Then we have work to do,” Kanan announced from the railing above the three. “Hera the rebels need our help with a battle where they believe the Empire will be lying in wait for them. They need help protecting their cargo, and wanted to talk to you.” Kanan informed her as Sabine offers up a small smile. Maybe this was not the best way to cope, but Sabine had always been one to throw herself into her work.

And that is what she did. For the nine months she carried, the three more months it took to defeat the empire, Sabine worked with the rebels. She fought against the empire’s tyranny. Lost more friends and family along the way, but she never gave up. Thinking back now she could recall how far every one of the ghost crew did for her in those times.

Zeb was always quick to her side in every fight, and even quicker when off the field if she needed for anything. He declared himself uncle to the unborn child when her signs became more clear about a month or so after Ezra’s passing. Every time her mind flew back to that night Sabine felt remorse. Every time she wondered what was the fight for, why did they continue to throw everything on the line, and during those moments Zeb always seemed to conjure himself out of thin air with an odd gift or bizarre question in hand. “Do you feel pain when the baby kicks? Where do humans carry their children? How was she going to fight? Wouldn’t the belly or baby get in the way?” For a veteran of war, it was pretty clear Zeb had no clue about human physiology. The fact of the matter could clear Sabine’s mind from the whys and answer him with shakes of her head. Zeb’s questions made Sabine often wonder if Ezra would ask such silly questions. In quiet moments she would imagine that he was there with her instead of Zeb. Telling funnier jokes, being more overprotective, alive, happy. The imaginings always made her feel worse when they were done.

Kanan was far more distant then Zeb was after Ezra. Often the Jedi would offer Sabine help, or reassure her of the baby’s health after a particularly dangerous fight. He paid for extra armor for the Mandalorian to wear under her family’s traditional pieces. He gave her more lessons over how to wield the darksaber. Yet he spoke less besides those moments. Kanan began to meditate more, and stay in social situations less. Sabine asked Hera of the Jedi’s odd behavior, only for the pilot to reassure her. “He took Ezra’s death hard. He wants to make sure the same doesn’t happen to any of us.” Hera always said that to Zeb’s questions too, but everytime those words were repeated Hera appeared to believe in them less, and less. By mediating Kanan said he could reinforce and even perhaps increase his connection to the force. So the Jedi began anew his training regimen of Sabine, and never spoke of the day they found Ezra. There were days when Sabine wanted to tell Kanan that she missed Ezra too, but knew that it wouldn’t help. So she keeps her mouth closed, her sword arm up, and her memory of Ezra closer to her heart with every swing.

Hera was the most helpful of the entire crew. During the most recent days after the event, she was the one to always check on Sabine’s mental and physical health. She was the one who knew exactly what to say at the perfect moment. The surrogate mother of Sabine and Ezra also found those weeks as the perfect opportunity to redesign the ghost. Giving Sabine ten spray cans and complete freedom with the inside of the ship. The job was one Sabine could lose herself in. She painted the inside of the ghost ten times in two months before finally being happy with the giant mural of the family on the ceiling. Hera made sure to take pictures of every new work Sabine created before she painted over them again and again. Guilt made everything thing Hera did worse as Sabine yearns for Ezra every single night.

Every one of them helped her. They allowed her to find herself again while still mourning Ezra. None of them told her she had to move on, but every single person gave her the option to. Even Chopper began to repair the broken objects in both her room on the ghost and at the base. The tin-can also became nicer to Sabine, even aiding her in a few of her pranks when she felt extremely light-hearted. Those moments were rare and far between for the Mandalorian. Despite what all they did for Sabine it was still hard. As her signs became more and more evident it became more difficult for Sabine. She could not move as quickly as she had before, nor always keep herself in check during missions. Her doctor recommended her to be taken off the fields months before Sabine was forced to stay at the base. Seven months in and Sabine was temporarily demoted from field agent to consultant. From losing herself in the mission to finding herself on the boring side of things.

Sabine knew why she had to be demoted. She would never have listened to them if all anyone did was recommend her to stay. Hell, the order barely kept the Mandalorian in check. The day she woke up and could barely run from her room to the control room, Sabine knew that it had been the right choice. During those last two months, Sabine fell into a quiet depression. Her nightmares became more active and surreal than they ever had before. Anytime her eyes closed she could only see Ezra, yet anytime she was awake she felt guilt and anger for not being out on missions watching her family’s back.

When the nine months passed Sabine saw the one thing that could truly help her overcome her feelings of loneliness. Yes her family were there for her, Sabine never doubted that, but the fact remained that deep in her heart she still felt lonely. It was the destined night of empire day that Sabine fell into labor. Her child was three days late according to the medic droid, and she was beginning to fret. So when her water broke the Mandalorian was torn between anxiety that had built up within her and excitement. A bit of amusement as Zeb’s face melted away when she told him. In one moment they go from planning the next attack to rushing through the halls.   
He was the one to carry her to the medical ward. Quick to arrive, and quick to leave the doctors and droid began their work. It took fourteen hours for Sabine to give birth. Fourteen hours, three days, and nine months was a long time. Too long, Sabine decided the doctor hands her, her child for the first time.

“Congrats, it’s a girl.” The doctor stated, but Sabine knew. With such a small, soft face, she had to be a girl. Her little girl. She had a small patch of dark blue hair in the middle of her head. There was no trace of hair anywhere else on Sabine’s daughter. The baby eyes were held shut tight as she cried and screamed. At that moment, with her little girl screaming in her ears, and all feeling in her legs gone, Sabine felt the proudest she had ever been. In one moment all the fears, sad memories, pains, and doubts melted away as tears fall free.

The doctor holds out his hands to take the babe away so she could be washed, but Sabine was slow to let her go. “What do you wish to call her?” The doctor asks when Sabine finally releases her hold over her baby girl to the doctor.

“Erza.” Sabine whispers. It was the name she had chosen when Sabine had first found out the gender. Hera and Kanan liked the name as well. Sabine’s little brother, Tristan, had chosen the middle name. “Erza Yuu Bridger-Wren.” He had told Sabine it meant brave. Her daughter would be brave, just like her father had been. Sabine knew it.

“Quite a mouthful.” The doctor jokes, but Sabine’s mind would never be changed. That name was perfect for her little girl.

The next few days Sabine slept as she recovers from the birthing process. Occasionally with visits from others. When Sabine was allowed to leave she stayed close to the medical ward at almost all times while her baby was stuck inside. A whole week Sabine remained close to the ward, always there asking questions, keeping an eye out, waiting for the chance to hold her baby again. On the day Erza was released Sabine was the happiest she had been in a long while. The moment she walked through the threshold of her room with Erza in hand, Sabine felt a fire light within her chest again. Yes, this was why she would fight. From a command center or out on the field, Sabine would make sure the empire lost in the end. She would give her daughter freedom from the empire. A freedom Ezra never got to see.


	3. After Death Do They Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short scene asked for by original requester.

Ezra Bridger was dead. There was no distinguishing of that fact. His body was cold and gone, his new family had to deal with the pain of that fact. Ezra knew he had died. That his body was gone, but then if he knew all of that to be true how was he awake?

He could feel a certain lightness to his body that had never been there in the physical plane before. As if with a simple release of breath he could send himself floating. Well he could do that with the force, or he thought he could, but Ezra knew he wouldn’t need the force here. Blinking the creeping feeling of dread away the young padawan realizes just how bright everything around him was. For one moment he fears he had woken up in a sun. The reason quickly sets in that if that was the case he would be a burnt crisp at this point. Not sitting here comfortably as he was.

“But I had died.” He announces to the empty space.

“You did.” Came a remorseful response. For a moment Ezra’s body froze in place. Still laying on his back (if that was even possible in this place) Ezra knew he was no longer alone.

“How?” Comes the question as his mind races faster then he had ever felt it go before.

“Sit up.” Comes a command from a voice he had not heard in the longest time. “It’s difficult for us to get a good look at you like that.”

Could his mind be conjuring their voices? He must be imagining it all. Ezra wipes at his eyes before covering his ears. He squeezes his eyes shut and counts down from ten as Hera once told him to do. He must be insane. Dying sent him insane. How was he awake?! Ezra bites his lip to keep from screaming.

“Calm down now son.” Whispers his mother as she removes his hands.

“We felt similarly.” His father notes as he slowly takes Ezra’s head into his hands.

Ezra opens his eyes to see the two familiar forms he had been missing for years. “We’ve missed you.” Ezra looks over at his mother as his parents slowly lift his body up into a sitting position.

“It will take some time but you’ll get used to it. No doubt faster then we did.” His father announces encouragingly. Looking around Ezra notes how it all was still brilliantly white and empty except for them.

“When the Jedi use to tell us we become one with the force after death I never quite expected this.” His mother admits as she wraps her arms around Ezra.

“At least our forms take that of how we and others remember us.” His father continues. He gives Ezra a grimace. “We are so proud of you.”

Ezra winces under the touch of his father’s hands patting his shoulder. This was all so odd for him. What did his father mean by telling him that information? Could it be that the way his parents die left them disfigured? Wait, he had been burnt. Sabine found him, had she been crying? Ezra looks over his hands and pats his face. It all felt normal. He felt normal. No pain, no soreness. Nothing.

“Sabine?” He asks his parents. They look at each other with a look Ezra could remember Hera and Kanan sharing.

“She must still be living for we have not seen her here.” Claims his father.

“How would you even know her?” Ezra questions unable to control his confusion.

His father nods towards his mother. Keeping one hand on Ezra’s back she moves the other in a circle on the ground. Suddenly the spot where her hand traces over transforms beneath the touch. With a sad smile, his mother slowly moves him closer to the circle.

“She is alive and healthy.” Confirms his mother.

“It seems the child is also well.” Notes his father.

“Child?” Ezra echoes trying to recall if anyone had mentioned a child to him.

“Your child dear.” His mother answers soothingly. “No doubt as beautiful as you had been.”

“We really are proud of you and everything you had manages to do.” His father hugs him tightly. Ezra grabs onto his father. Pressing his fingers as deep into the ghost as he could. The fact they were still physically touching bewildered him, but that feeling was nothing compared to the knowledge that he had left Sabine alone with their child.

“So proud.” His mother reaffirms as she joins the hugging circle. “You did so much to protect them. You were so great.”

Ezra wraps one arm around his mother, keeping the other on his father. As they give him words of approval, telling him everything he wished they had been around to tell him as he grew up, Ezra could not stop the tears from forming in his eyes. Despite how much he had wanted to reunite for them he would never forget how he left his lover and child behind.


End file.
